Love? Who knew?
by blackrose2010
Summary: Party in the head girl and boy's common room for 7 th years only! What happens when a Slytherin spikes the punch? Someone wakes up in bed with a sexy Draco Malfoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, this is my second attempt at fanfiction so it won't be all that great but I hope it will! My other one didn't turn out the greatest and I got stuck so I'm going to go ahead with this one! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything... but whatever... just don't take the story

* * *

Chapter One: Realizations and Arrangements

Sunday, 2nd day of term

Hermione woke up to a bright ray of light coming through the window. Her head hurt as she opened her eyes and looked around the green room and then it all came back to her. The welcome back party in the head's common room for 7th years(she was head girl so she had to go!), Blaise Zambini spiking the punch, her drinking a lot, and them Malfoy… oh god! She slept with Malfoy when she got drunk! Hermione looked beside her to see a very naked Draco Malfoy. _Gosh he looks hot_ she thought _I need to get out of here._

She got up and found her black mini skirt, pink spaghetti strap and pink heels. When she got back over to her room across the hall she found a bottle of pain reliever to help with the headache. She stepped ino the shower and turned of the hot water to relax from the previous night's activities.

Hermione had lost her virginity to her muggle boyfriend Nick that summer so she was familiar with the ache between her legs but never in a million years would she have ever thought that she would sleep with Draco Malfoy. Of course she'd had a bit of a crush on him for the past couple of years but no one knew that and she didn't plan for anyone ever to know either. Hermione finished washing and headed down to breakfast.

* * *

Draco woke up with a headache and looked around just seeing Hermione walk out the door. _That was insane last night. _He thought, _Who knew Granger was so good in bed? _He took a quick shower and headed down to breakfast.

He had recently realized that the girl looked very good. Her curves had filled out and her hair had finally gallen into soft golden curls down her back since last year. He didn't mind the previous night at all. In fact, he thought he might like to make the arrangement permanent. After all, his father was killed over the summer by Voldemort. Were his thoughts before he entered the great hall.

* * *

Ok, how'd ya like it? I have the next chapter written i just need some reviewers before i post it! I won't be demanding... i just want a couple! Thank you lots!

Sara♥


	2. Thunderstorms

A/N: I am happy that I got my reviews now! Ok, on with the story and thank you to my reviewers:

**summerluvr11-16**

**Delilah Evans**

Thanks lots you guys!

Disclaimer: Don't own it, you know it, don't take it!

* * *

Last time:

Draco didn't mind the previous night at all. In fact he thought he might like to make the arrangement permanent. After all, his father was killed over the summer by Voldemort. He thought as he entered the great hall.

* * *

Chapter 2: Thunderstorms♥

Later that night

A loud clap of thunder and a bolt of lightning made Hermione jump off her bed. Another boom and she sprinted out of her room where she had been reading. She ran into Draco's room where she found him reading as well and jumped onto his bed and buried her face in his chest.

"Ok, this is new." Draco said.

"I'm sorry." Hermione mumbled realizing how childish she probably looked. "It's thunderstorms. I don't like them." She finished as another flash shone through the window and buried her head deeper realizing he didn't have a shirt on.

"It's ok. Would you like to sleep in here tonight? It looks like the storm might be here a while." He asked as she looked up at him.

"What?" she asked and he started to ask again. "No, I mean you wouldn't mind?"

"No, not really. Should I?" he told her.

"I never thought you one to do that."

"Well I guess you were wrong for once." Draco said as he smiled jokingly and put his arm around her and held her close.

"Just one question Draco. Why? I thought I was just a mudblood know-it-all." Hermione asked waiting patiently for his answer.

"Well… I don't believe in blood but how would you think my father would have reacted if he knew that? I would have been punished severely until he believed that I did. I'm sorry if I hurt you." Draco explained.

"It's ok. I just wanted to hear it from you." She said as she snuggled up with him under the covers and fell asleep.

"I don't hate you one bit Hermione." He whispered. "I love you."

* * *

And i hope you liked it! Sorry about Draco being really out of character but i like it that away! I think it will get better soon... i'm kind of getting the hang of this now so i think i'll do better! thank you for reviewing so do it again! And i don't mind constructive criticism :) 


End file.
